The present invention is directed to the field of home maintenance. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for reducing the risk of the freezing of water lines.
Thousands of homeowners each year endure the hassle and inconvenience of waterlines freezing in their homes. This is a major investment of time and money to replace cracked/split pipes and to repair/replace water valves, toilet bowls, sinks, and other fixtures, to say nothing of the repair of damage done by the water that is released inside the home by the fractured pipes/valves, etc.
The present invention provides a system which allows a solenoid-operated valve to be placed in the waterline and at least one, (preferably several) timers to be programmed to automatically vent the waterline periodically. For example, the timers can be programmed to allow the solenoid-operated valve to kick on every half hour for one minute. This periodic and systematic flow of water through the pipes prevents ice buildup and significantly reduces the risk associated with waterline freeze.
The present invention includes apparatus for reducing a risk of water pipes freezing, the apparatus comprising: a) a control valve assembly including a solenoid-operated valve which has both a valve and a solenoid, the control valve adapted for attachment in a waterline; b) an electrical control circuit for energizing the solenoid, the control circuit including i) a first electrical switch to activate the solenoid-operated valve; ii) at least one cycle timer optionally associated with the solenoid for operating the solenoid to open the valve allowing water to flow through the waterline for a set period of time preventing ice buildup within the waterline; iii) a thermostat optionally connectable in the control circuit to activate said control valve when an atmospheric temperature drops below a set level.
The apparatus further includes an electrical system for operating the at least one cycle timer and the associated control valve. More preferably, the at least one cycle timer includes a plurality of cycle timers, that plurality most preferably equaling 3. It is preferred that each of the cycle timers includes programmable circuitry for adjusting its operation. The circuitry includes means to permit adjustment of both a frequency and a duration of operation of the cycle timer. Further, the circuitry includes a backup battery for the at least one cycle timer to maintain input programming information. More preferably, an individual backup battery for each of the plurality of cycle timers is provided. A valve assembly includes a manually adjustable valve to control the amount of water released by the solenoid operated valve.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.